Nightly Encounters
by ShadowHeart52685
Summary: Anna walks into her room one night and finds her window open. What could be the cause of the open window? This is a YURI pairing from "Blood Feud" of Anna and Bethany which means girlXgirl action.


"Nightly Encounters" (YURI)

This is a pairing of two female characters from another story I have been working on as well. This pairing consists of Bethany (Beth), a mixed blood hybrid half Vampire and half Werewolf, and Anna, a mere mortal girl.

Anna walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stood there for a moment looking around the darkened room.

"Huh?"

When Anna walked over to the window she felt someone grab her by the arm, tossing her down onto the bed.

"Did I scare you Anna?" I asked her as I walked out of the darkness into the moonlight coming in through the window.

"Beth!" Her tone was harsh even though very little anger showed on her face. "Come on Anna, the look on your face was perfect." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Anna reached up then grabbed my arm and smiled as I was suddenly pulled down onto the bed beside her. She then leaned over me and bit me on the side of my stomach. "Nnn!" I gasped and quickly gripped the sheet beneath me, arching my back. "Damn...Anna!"

She looked up at me and smiled. "But I thought that you liked it when I do that Beth."

"I do, I just didn't expect it." I closed my eyes and laid back against the bed again. "But we need to be careful because just one drop of my blood could change you forever. I could never forgive myself if I let that happen to you." When I opened my eyes I saw the tears running down Anna's cheek.

"But I want to be with you Beth."

I gently pulled her back down onto the bed beside me and licked a salty yet sweet tear from her cheek. I then leaned over her and began trailing kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. As Anna tried to concentrate on the sensation of each kiss I took the opertunity to trail my kisses further down her body until I reached her inner thigh. Anna gasped and gripped the sheet with both hands as she felt my warm wet lips against her bare thigh.

"B-Beth..." Anna's body trembled and broke into a cold sweat as an arousing warmth grew deep within her spreading outward from where my lips touched her. I smiled then slowly ran my tongue up her inner thigh then kissed her hip. Her whole body tensed as a soft whimper slipped from her lips.

"What's wrong Anna?"

I gently rolled her onto her stomach, slowly lifting her up to her hands and knees. "I have to get u back for biting me like that." I then moved around behind her and bit down on the back of her robe. Anna gasped again as she felt my fangs brush over her skin from behind the silk as I slipped my hand between her thighs, rubbing over her ever so gently.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, my voice almost a whisper.

Anna whimpered softly. "It...f-feels...so good." As I heard her say those words I couldn't resist speeding up the movement of my hand intensifying the pleasure coursing through her, leaving her panting.

"B-Beth...no, not like that...if you...keep that up...I'm going to..." Anna's body tensed as she cried out. "Looks like it's too late because you just did, didn't you Anna?" I smiled as it over flowed the palm of my hand and dripped onto the bed.

"Beth..." Anna's voice had grown hoarse with pleasure.

"Do you feel better now Anna? I already know that you enjoyed yourself." Anna looked back at me with a slight glare, panting heavily. I couldn't help but laugh softly as I slowly backed away from her letting her catch her breath. After a few minutes she turned to face me and leaned in to kiss me.

Anna quickly broke from the kiss and grabbed my wrists then slammed me down onto the bed and held me there. My heart raced as I looked up into those beautiful honey brown eyes, mesmerized. Anna smiled at me as I laid there helpless beneath her.

"Beth..." Anna whispered seductively as she reached down, gripping my inner thigh making me cry out in need.

My whole body trembled with excitement as Anna slowly ran her fingers over my thigh. A whimper escaped my lips as I pleaded for more. She smiled then answered my plea's with her moist lips upon my neck. I gasped, arching my back exposing my neck even more to her.

"D-Don't...stop." My voice grew hoarse from the overwhelming pleasure that flowed through my veins like molten lava. Anna laughed softly as she watched my body writhe beneath her.

"What do you want Beth?" Her voice resonated perfectly against the tender flesh of my neck. I tried to answer her but my mind was lost for words and seemed to only be concentrating on the intensity. All I could do was whimper and bite my lip as the waves of pleasure washed over my body, growing stronger with every touch.

Anna snickered then bit my neck, bringing me back down to reality then slipped her hand between my thighs. The sudden shock forced a whimpering cry from my lips.

"Should I stop?"

I immediately shook my head in response to her question.

"N-No!"

I gripped her shoulders then buried my head against her chest as her hand slowly began to move in a soft circular motion. My hips jerked as a overwhelming warmth formed from where she touched me, slowly spreading through out my body. My heart pounded within my chest as my breath grew ragged and before I knew it my body was dripping with sweat.

"B-Beth..."

Anna's voice was so soft and gentle when she called out to me that it almost made me want to cry. When I lifted my head from her chest to look at her she kissed me softly then I felt her fingers slowly penetrate. My body reacted on its own and my hips thrusted upwards sending her fingers deeper into me.

I cried out as I tried to regain control but it was like my body was no longer my own. Like some invisible force was controlling me from deep within as Anna's hand moved along with my hips.

"What's the matter Beth?" Anna whispered as my whole body writhed on the bed beneath her.

"M-My...body. I can't..." I whimpered, tightening my grip on her shoulders as my muscles contracted around her.

"It's ok Beth. I'm right here...I've got you." Anna kissed my neck softly giving me the reassurance I so desperately needed. Just as I heard those words my body was hit by an intense wave of unimaginable pleasure. My back arched sending my body slamming into hers as a scream escaped from my lips ripping through the silence that filled the room.

My whole body suddenly felt heavy as all my strength left me.

"That good huh?" Anna smiled as I released her shoulders letting my body fall back against the bed, panting raggedly.

She kissed my forehead gently then laid down beside me with her arm draped over me then closed her eyes as we both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
